


Wakeup Call

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Wake-Up Sex, ass jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Raven decides to greet Dexter on this wonderful Saturday morning, but in the most unexpected way that Dexter couldn't believe what's happening to him now.





	Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially the characters themselves. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, this sorta came to me while I was sleeping this one night and I decided to myself: "Why not write me up a sexy hot Dexter/Raven smut-fic?" Therefore, I wrote this just because all of you Dexven shippers would enjoy this hotness for fun (you can thank me later). So if you're into this sexy fun-time, grab yourself some leftover Thanksgiving turkey with some root beer and enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: Both Dexter and Raven are over 18 years old, so nothing to be carried away.

The sun was shining down on the fairytale academy that was Ever After High, the place where sons and daughters of famous fairy tale characters attend in order to either write down their own storybook endings or follow their destinies like their parents had done in the past.   
  
Dexter Charming of course, was another story. The brother of his siblings, Daring and Darling, and not to mention son of the famous King Charming, was busy spending his day sleeping in around the morning while his roommate, Hunter Huntsman, was busy spending time down at the Village of Bookend with his not-so-secret girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella. The reason why he slept right in the first place was that Dexter stayed up all night playing some Hex-Box One with his best friend and son of the Frog Prince, Hopper Croakington II. Knowing the lack of sleep he got from playing Spells of Rage non-stop, Dexter immediately went to bed right away right around 5:30 a.m. and managed to sleep for a good four hours so far, therefore dreaming about getting some delicious chocolate chip hex-cakes with some whipped cream on top.

"Mmmmmm, I love the smell of the pancakes, mother…" Dexter mumbled in his sleep, "Yes, I would like some extra chocolate syrup please…"

The brown-haired nerd continued his hungry-infested dream for a good while until he felt something soft, firm and comfortable slam right down on his lap out of nowhere. From there laid a much more wider smile right around Dexter's face.  
  
"Ah, hi Mr. Cottonhorn…" He mumbled in his sleep again, "Nice to have you here with me."  
  
"Dexter…" Said a seductive, feminine voice around Dexter's ear.  
  
The nerd felt his body get bothered by the mysterious voice, mumbling out, "No Mr. Cottonhorn, you can't have any… and why in the heck are you talking to me…?"  
  
"Open your eyes silly…" The female voice said again, forcing Dexter's head to toss and turn right away.  
  
When he finally managed to open his eyes though, what he saw next made his eyes bulge right out of his sockets. Much to his surprise, it was his girlfriend and daughter of the Evil Queen herself, Raven Queen.  
  
He was shocked to see his sweet ravenous girlfriend sit on top of his lap looking very topless without her usual everyday dark purple garb. Dexter's jaw dropped at the sight of her delectable yet ample bosoms shining around the window's light (obviously caused by the sun coming from outside) like an excellent masterpiece coming right at his eyes. Never once had Dexter woken up to a very sexy sensual sight like this until right now. He was literally at a lost for words for a good minute before replying with such a stutter.  
  
"R… R… Raven? You… you're…"  
  
"Surprised to see me, Dexter…?" Raven cut him off with a seductive wink.  
  
Dexter immediately formed a huge gulp around his throat and uttered, "W-w-well yeah, I mean it's nice that you're here, but I never expected that you'd…"  
  
"That I'd wake you up like this?" Raven said, shushing Dexter Charming with the top of her dark purple fingernail touching his lips, "I did this just so I'd surprise you. And now that you're surprised to see me, I think it's also time for your other surprise."  
  
"You got something for me?" Dexter gasped before wandering his head back and forth, "Where is it?"  
  
However, his head stopped right to Raven's alluring gaze, which now got closer to his face. With Dexter unable to talk due to staring at her lovely violet eyes, Raven whispered seductively, "I'm your surprise, Dexter. Take me…"  
  
It wasn't long before her lips connected toward Dexter's with a tender touch. However, that only turned the kiss more passionate as Raven immediately slipped her tongue inside his in a soft-served savory motion. Her long tongue emitted a warm juicy goodness that Dexter himself felt nonstop. This kiss overtook him so much that the nerd literally gave himself no choice but to return a kiss of his very own, mostly as a way to fight back in the passionate tongue battle that both Dexter and Raven were both battling in now. Yet despite him fighting back, the moans that were being thrown in his direction were obviously clear that Raven's sweet kisses were manhandling him one at a time. A desperate Dexter soon found his hands being rubbed across Raven's bare back before lowering them down to those shapely succulent hips of hers, which right now was being covered by a lacy dark purple thong. It wouldn't be long before his hands were finally laid around Raven's bubblebutt, spanking and grasping those cheeks much to Dexter's entire amusement.

It wasn't long before her lips connected toward Dexter's with a tender touch. However, that only turned the kiss more passionate as Raven immediately slipped her tongue inside his in a soft-served savory motion. Her long tongue emitted a warm juicy goodness that Dexter himself felt nonstop. This kiss overtook him so much that the nerd literally gave himself no choice but to return a kiss of his very own, mostly as a way to fight back in the passionate tongue battle that both Dexter and Raven were both battling in now. Yet despite him fighting back, the moans that were being thrown in his direction were obviously clear that Raven's sweet kisses were manhandling him one at a time. A desperate Dexter soon found his hands being rubbed across Raven's bare back before lowering them down to those shapely succulent hips of hers, which right now was being covered by a lacy dark purple thong. It wouldn't be long before his hands were finally laid around Raven's bubblebutt, spanking and grasping those cheeks much to Dexter's entire amusement. Small playful yelps broke inside Raven with a smirk, knowing how much her nerdy boyfriend was being aroused by her so far.  
  
That wasn't the only thing that aroused him though. Raven suddenly felt a poke go through her tight black panties, which turned out to be Dexter's hardened bulge all along. From there her smirk grew even wider and more seductive knowing where Dexter was wanting to go with this little experience.  
  
"Mmmmm, I wonder what Dexter's got hiding under there?" She smiled devilishly as Raven got off his lap and got her hands on the elastic that was Dexter's boxers.  
  
The ravenous goth girl used her hands to good use and slid every inch of his boxers down to Dexter's legs. And what came after that was an image that aroused Raven to her very core. The sight of his emerging ten-inch cock being throbbed and waiting patiently for Raven take his every last erection straight into her mouth. Before she could though, Raven felt like in her mind that she wanted to take her time gazing and admiring every last inch that Dexter possessed first. Dexter really didn't mind as it only added anticipation to what would happen to him next.  
  
"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this, hunk…" Raven murmured with a seductive grin, while at the same time grasping onto Dexter's throbbing phallus very tightly.  
  
The anticipation finally ended when Raven finally sent her mouth plunging towards his studded penis, sending every inch that she could possibly fit around her lips. She then bobbed her head up and down carefully making sure Raven got every inch of him juiced up thanks to her vibrating tongue. In Dexter's point of view, this feeling got a little cold at first knowing how wet and icy Raven's tongue around his working cock felt. With each second passing, that cold wet feeling from that blowjob would soon be replaced with a warm savory one, making it easy for Dexter to endure all of her sucking and slurping chill-free. However, the position that he was in made it harder for him to gain control of his spazzing body, forcing him to hang on to his bedstand just to keep himself steady from this amazing pleasure.  
  
"Oh man… Raven… unnnnh… ohhhhh fuck, keep going…" He pleaded to Raven right away, which lucky, she managed to follow his commands right away.  
  
And Raven managed to keep on going as she could, charging down hard on Dexter's entire erection non-stop especially when she ended up increasing her bobbing speed in the process. She now sucked him harder and faster with the velocity of a sucking vacuum and the speed of an entire jackhammer, which was enough for Dexter to increase his lustful moans so loud that it nearly came close to alerting the rest of the students inside Ever After High (luckily they didn't hear him though). Raven then upped the pleasure to a maximum as she broke out of the blowjob and started grasping her hand onto Dexter's shaft once again, proceeding to jack him off while caressing and kissing every part of his scrotum just to keep him going. A row of shudders was formed inside Dexter at the thought of Raven's excellent manicured hand stroking up and down his big pulsating penis like never before. He smiled and sighed in a satiable way knowing that this was the first time that someone like Raven would give him a handjob so seducing and sensual like this. And Dexter smiled even more when this ounce of pleasure forced the nerd himself to sprout pre-cum coming from the tip of his cock, therefore indicating an early release.

That didn't sit quite too well with Raven though as she broke off the handjob completely, stopping Dexter with another malicious smile, "Uh uh uh, you don't get to cum until I say you can…"  
  
Dexter immediately nodded right away with a shush coming from Raven's fingertip again. He managed to sit himself still while Raven decided to get her hands on her own lacy black panties. The nerd sat in stunned amazement as Raven gently stripped her thong down, exposing a well-impressive, clean-shaven clit for Dexter to see and gaze upclose. It grew very wet and arousing enough for Dexter to get himself a little hard again from what was gonna happen next. And he knew what was gonna happen next from watching into Raven's dark deep bedroom eyes altogether.  
  
"Ready to ride me?" asked Raven.  
  
Dexter never managed to come up an answer, but instead took a very deep nod as a way to say "yes". That was 'yes' enough for Raven to carefully position herself around Dexter's lap and gently rub every inch of his gleaming cock using every part of her firm asscheeks. The bodacious Raven used every one of her firm glutes to work on his big studded cock like she was working on a big stripper pole itself. This feeling gave Dexter even more lusting chills at the sight of his big pre-cummed dick being a victim of a severe buttjob thanks to a seducing Raven Queen. Safe to say, his manhood was worth being seduced savagely from a bubblelicious butt quite like hers. As fun as she found this buttjob worth for Dexter to take, Raven knew she couldn't leave his cock in the open cold any longer.  
  
It took only a minute of that well-worthy tease to send her hips down on his entire cock before slowly and surely shifting her firm rump around his hardened phallus. Dexter kept his hands attached to Raven's grabbable bubblebutt in attempt to not make her fall off of his lap, which managed to be quite helpful for her hips to glide back and forth without any trouble. Her glistening pussy ended up getting tighter and tighter with each possible grinding motion making it the hardest ride that Dexter managed to endure from this pinned position. The position that he was in made him smirk slyishly as Dexter managed to get a good glimpse of Raven's plump ample boobs bouncing towards his face. He used his display to good use by using every one of his hands to grasp, grope and squeeze Raven's plump 36 EE-cupped tits to the nerd's inner pleasure. His touch alongside his rocking erection caused a shot of lusting adrenaline inside Raven that could only make her sexual self moan out loud.  
  
"OHHHHH DEXTER! FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOD!!"  
  
Raven literally found herself trapped in a moan-filled tornado filled with nothing more than Dexter's gropeable hands squeezing her busty features. It continued to increase with power as Raven's hips now started to bounce and twerk down on the nerd's entire bones, letting every part of his throbbable phallus pump her ass non-stop without any rest. She started to get even more tighter than ever, squeezing her pussy around his moving cock just to make this desirable ride much hard for Dexter to endure. He didn't mind though with his everloving erection possibly leaking out more precum inside her desirable pink petals. Yet it also came with a price as it also let out struggling, yet lustful hisses coming inside the highly-aroused Dexter. He didn't know how long he was gonna be in a position like this, but Dexter knew he needed to do something different just to spice up this little wake-up session.  
  
And he did, looking up to Raven with a struggling moan, "Raven… unnhh, bend over… for-unnnnh… me…"  
  
Luckily for Dexter, Raven managed to get off his lap anyway so that she could give Dexter the rest that he desperately needed for himself, albeit a short-lived one. The nerd started stroking his shaft again to the image of his luscious girlfriend bending over for him on the comfort of his own bed. Dexter yearned to feel her incredible tightness once again. With the image of his girlfriend bending over with her pussy spread apart, Dexter was getting another chance again.  
  
He managed to get on his knees and approach Raven nicely with every inch of himself closing around her tight pink pavement. Dexter managed to grab onto her shapely hips and press his cock back and forth inside Raven just to meet up with her extravagant movements. He managed to feel her pussy tighten around him once again, but only this time, Dexter took control of this entire position by increasing his thrusts per speed. The more he thrusted into her firm curvy rump, the more fast and furious that Dexter's hips was going. Dexter didn't care if his very own hip speed was causing him to lose every part of his stamina. He wasn't gonna stop for everybody. The only way he was gonna stop was to make sure Raven felt every part of this release inside her. And oh boy, Raven wanted every part of that release inside her.

Dexter stepped up his speed tenfold to the point where the tip of this cock was getting close to popping Raven's anal cherry. Raven could definitely feel it coming right between her legs. She felt his intense thrusting so much that Raven immediately hung onto his bedsheets for as long as she could. That wasn't the only thing she was feeling from Dexter. Raven felt a huge rumble from his throbbing erection. It was vibrating and pulsating very violently as if it was undergoing a huge eruption all of a sudden. Still trapped and fucked on all fours like the busty princess she was, Raven gave in to one final demand:  
  
"Oh Dexter, cum all over me! Unnnngh, I... need it... ohhhhhhh!"  
  
It didn't take too long for Dexter to quickly pull out of Raven's tight clit and turn her over on her back before stroking his cock towards her. After a few seconds of stroking back and forth over again, Dexter moaned out loud as he erupted his huge orgasmic seed all over Raven's face and busty chest altogether, slathering her all over in his sticky release. The ravenous princess smiled as tons of his silky load continued to drip and squirt all over, even catching it all around her tongue for a perfect bullseye. Dexter continued to spazz and shudder with every release until thankfully, there was not ounce of him left coming from his drainable cock.   
  
The session wore him out to the point where he basically collapsed on his bed forcing Raven to suck every last drop of him there ever was. There was no doubt in Raven's mind that Dexter's seed was the most wonderful thing she could ever feel around him. It was hot, juicy, wet and yet sticky like the most forbidden ounce of sugar there was.  
  
After successfully draining his cock, Raven looked up to Dexter with a smile, "Mmmmm, you're delicious..."  
  
It took a while for Dexter to smile himself too, saying while catching his breath, "Thanks. I'll tell ya... that was one hell... of a wakeup you gave me... you think you can wake me up that more often?"  
  
Raven chuckled out and replied, "I think we can try to work something out. Care to meet me for lunch right now?"  
  
"Sure," Dexter nodded before smirking, "Although what you did to me sorta made me hungry."  
  
His girlfriend soon laughed along with him before the two immediately dressed up together and headed out to the door, ready to go to lunch while at the same time Dexter smirked over her thinking of the hot sexy tactic that Raven pulled on him. There was no doubt that he had the best wakeup call of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this totally got me hard, hot and horny. I'm pretty sure I'd be in Dexter's shoes if I was him.
> 
> Well, I hope that the rest of you enjoyed this hot Dexven smut as much as I did. If you all want more, just let me know and I will get to it. Be sure to read, review and leave a feedback if you want. Until next time, peace out my gangstas!


End file.
